Seven
by KawaiiDangoNeko
Summary: Seven Stars. Seven Sisters. Seven Daughters. Seven Fates. Seven Loves. Seven Curses. Seven Hearts A father's struggle, a mother's death, a vengeance to be fulfilled. Love will prevail, through the darkest times, as the brightest star fades.
1. Beginnings: Can You Turn By Black Roses

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA DOES.

AN: I'm sorry for not updating my other stories. I will for me to do so, you must R&R!

_**Can I ask you a question please**_

_**Promise you won't laugh at me**_

_**Honestly I'm standing here**_

_**Afraid I'll be twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams**_

_**So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away**_

_**~Can You Turn My Black Roses Red by Alana Grace**_

I am telling you a true story. One that is meant to be told.

We all start from somewhere.

Some believe we came from the Earth or the Heavens. Others believe we came from nowhere. Many even believe that we originated from another planet. But I know the truth.

We know the truth.

It is true, we did come from the Earth. That is Gaea, our mother. From Gaea came Uranus. From them drew the Titans, seventeen in number; Cronus, Rhea, Oceanus, Tethys, Hyperion, Mnemosyne, Themis, Iapetus, Coeus, Crius, Pheobe, Thea, Prometheus, Epimetheus, Atlas, Metis, and Dione. Cronus overthrew his father Uranus and became the leader of the Titans with Rhea as his wife. However, Gaea warned him that his son would overthrow him, and this caused him worry. A jealous mother indeed. Rhea bore him six children; Hades, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, and Zeus, the youngest. In fear of his mother's prophecy, he swallowed all of the children save Zeus, for Rhea had not desired for him to share the same fate. The story does continue but this does not concern us. Our story begins with the Titans. Specifically our father, Atlas.

He was the son of Iapetus and had fought in the war between the Titans and the so called 'Olympians'. Though most stories only tell accounts of his punishments, There is more to his life. He married Pleione, our mother. She bore him twelve. There are 5, the Hyades. But there were seven left..

We are the seven.

Seven Stars. Seven Doves. Seven Sisters. Seven Daughters. Each bearing the many names of our fathers in our reincarnations. At this point if you do not believe me, do not continue. I will not waste my time telling the truth if you ridicule me. However, if you do not seek to harm us, proceed with caution. Knowledge is power, and with great power comes great responsibility.

I am the first. I am Maia, better known as Mirajane in the human world. Our mother Pleione died a few years ago, July 7th, 777 to be precise. Our father disappeared the same day. My sisters are Levy {Electra}, Cana {Celaeno}, Juvia {Alcyone}, Lucy {Taygete}, Erza {Sterope} and Lisanna {Merope}. Each of sisters carry a burden, a power. This power is nestled deep inside of us, hidden in the depths of our souls. With every death, we are all reincarnated, but all the same We hold a curse, trapped in a human's body until our purpose is fulfilled. But we can't keep running, fate can't hide us forever. Not from humans but from them. The sons of the Olympians.

**May 11****th****, 787- Fiore**

The sun's rays streamed through the blinds. The brightly lit room was filled with a canopy bed in black sheets. A red pillow sat on the chair and a vase of roses adorned the dresser. Dawn had just touched the lips of the Earth and it was a peaceful moments. However, the figure that normally laid on the bed was not present. It looked almost not lived in. This room was set for a person who would never be there.

The knob on the door turned and a girl of 19 stepped in. She wore a magenta d reclined with a white trim. It fell to the floor covering her ankles. Her white hair was tied back, with her bangs our on the front. " Morning, Mom! Morning Dad! How was your night?" She greeted to no one. " Oh yeah, dad went back to work. Your still here right, mom?" No reply was heard. " Hmm, oh well."

Humming a sweet tune, she dusted the dresser and polished the floor. The smell of breakfast filled the room and she smiled. Getting up with a grunt, she dropped the towel in a bucket.

"Mira-nee," Lisanna called, "Breakfast is ready!" Mirajane nodded. She walked to the kitchen and stretched her arms. Seating herself at the table, she started to discuss things with her younger sister. Slowly, the others came in and greeted on another. Cana wore a green sundress that showed a lot of her cleavage. Mirjane frowned at this, " Cana, how many times do I have to tell you to stop wearing such revealing clothing?!"

Cana rolled her eyes when Mirajane said this. " Hey, I'm not sleeping around so stop chiding me."

Juvia walked in, " Cana, Mira is right, you do look like a …..you know, sometimes. It would be better if you wore clothes that cover you breasts more often. I mean, we don't want any mortals to fall in love with us or vice versa."

Lucy pulled up a chair, " Hey, whatcha talking about?"

"Oh it's just that Cana can't comprehend the fact that she dresses like a hooker!" Mirajane said.

" Oh what did you say?!" Cana yelled getting up.

At that moment Erza walked in the middle of chaos. and stepped right out.

After their argument, Cana changed into something more presentable and they were sitting down in the living room. The house was quiet except for the low voices of the girls."So, did you guys find out who the sons of the Olympians are?" Lucy inquired.

Erza nodded taking out some files. " Most of them anyways. There are like two left. Their names are Natsu Dragneel, age 16; Gray Fullbuster, age 17; Gajeel Redfox, age 17; Jellal Fernandes, age 18; and Macao; age 25. The last one is old though, so we might not have that much trouble-"

" But once an Olympian spawn, always a source of trouble. That's why it's necessary for us to find them all. We can't lose anything more. We can't. We can't let Dad suffer." Mirajane argued. This was always a sensitive topic for her and she didn't take matters lightly. " It's our duty to find the other two. And that means that we're close to ending this. Close to finishing off what our parents couldn't. WE need revenge."

Levy, who was oddly quiet took in all the information. She had been a small child when they had been orphaned , but she could still remember.

_Flashback_

_It had been a sunny day . The others had been out berry picking and Levy and Pleione sat at home drawing and cooking. Her mother had been reading her a story when a flash of light appeared in the room. He stood tall, with red hair that was pulled back. He shone as a holy being would. Levy looked up in awe buy Pleione trembled in fear. 'No, you won't take me away, you cant'!' The tall man growled, 'Pleione, you have been playing around long enough. Lifting his hand, her body began to convulse as a gold ribbon escaped from her body. She glowed and fell down limp and life less. Almost immediately as he came he left, leaving a lifeless corpse of the once mother , and a 6 year old levy shaking her mother. 'Momma? Momma? Momma, wake up! Wake up, Please!'_

_Her frequents pleas and cries that escaped from her lips filled the house with sadness and grief. _

" I miss you Momma," Levy said, a tear escaping her eyes, "I miss you so much…" Lucy, who heard this, wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back as silent sobs racked her small frame. " I know, I miss them too."

''''''''''''''''''''''''' """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Was it good? PLEASE TELL ME!


	2. Fields of Gold

Chapter 2: Fields of Gold

A/N- A shoutout to Amelia, FairyTailRocks801, and The Infamous Smile of Mona Lisa! Thanks for reviewing and/or commenting about my story! I hope I have pleased you with this chappie, so to speak! Also, this chapter was a reaaaalllly long one so I shortened it so I can work on the other half. This one is mostly about history, hence the title. If you know the song, you will understand.

Me: Do we have to do this guys?  
Elfman: YES! You are not a manly man if you do not do so!  
Me: Elfman…  
Gray: Just do it already  
Natsu: Yeah, I mean million authors do this per day, why not you?  
Me: Go die in a hole, you gorgeous retards. And as for you Elfman, I DON"T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN! AND I AM A WOMAN!( throws bricks!)

Happy: Pwease do it for me!  
Me: Oh Happy, you are so adorable. Okay, for now.

Disclaimer:  
I NO OWN FAIRY TAIL. IF I DID I"D HAVE THOUSANDS OF DIRTY PEASANTS KISSING MY FEET AND I WOULD HAVE A GOLD THRONE. SEEING THAT I DON"T. YOU CAN CLEARY UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T OWN FT.I WISH I DID.  
Happy: That went waaaaaay to far…..

Chapter 2: Fields of Gold

You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold

So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The stars were dispersed among the endless midnight sky. Throughout the universe, the large sphere known as Earth hung, as if it was held by an invisible cord. You would've hoped that was the case.  
Under the sphere, a large figure stood, trebling. Why was he trembling, you may ask? Upon his shoulders lay the tremendous mass of the Earth and heavens. A beauty to many, but a curse for he who carried it, and has for eons upon eons . He not only held the weight but the burden as well.  
A human will always be able to do wrong and always will. Many do not hold the burden of such sins. They never feel guilt. But he does, He holds their burdens, the heavy blood spilled throughout the Earth in countless wars in which Ares was accountable for. On account of this, the once lightweight globe had to be held.  
After the great war between the Titans and the Olympians, many were sentenced. Most of the Titans had been forever expelled from the world, enclosed in the deep pits of Tatarus. However, Atlas had a specific fate. Due to Kronos's advancing age, he had been ordered to lead the army of Titans. Seeing this as an act of treachery, Zeus had sentenced him to hold the heavens and the Earth. Such a narrow space between them, such a colossal weight. Trillions upon trillions of years had passed. It had been the new age, a new Earth had been reconstructed from the last. A lighter burden for the one who had been set to hold it. However, at the time, it been at the fault of Ares that a new world had to be reconstructed. As his punishment, he in turn had been forced to hold the Earth and heavens. Ares was bound and Atlas was free. However, Zeus suspected that the other Titans who were not in seclusion would have been angered due to the mistreatment of their fellow Titans. Therefore, Atlas was forbidden to converse with any Titan, in fear of rebellion. With no contact with family, Atlas had no one. Sure, he had children with other women, but they never stuck. Nothing ever clicked. Until he met Pleione.

_**The time of Atlas and Pleione; Year 300**_

She was the daughter of Oceanus and Tethys. He had spotted he by the river, near the house he had been building, her black curls flowing in the gentle breeze. She did not notice his presence as he walked forward. He called out and her head whipped back. Bright blue eyes stared at him in fear, realizing who he was. Jumping up from her previous position, she slowly stepped back as he advanced.  
"N-N-No, stay away from me," she said fearfully  
" Wait, no. Hold on, I just wanna talk." he argued.  
" St-st-stay away! Go! Shoo!"  
As she stepped back, she tripped over a rock and fell head first into the river. Seeing this, Atlas jumped to save her. There had been a great distance between them, so he ran to save her in time. Catching her before she hit a rock in the riverbank, he levitated above the rushing waters. He panted heavily, her chest close to his. He felt her heart beating rapidly and looked at her flushed face. His dark eyes stared into her brightly colored ones. She took a few seconds to regain her breath.  
" Umm, you can put me down now." she said, slightly squirming.  
" OH, sorry."  
After landing on the ground, Pleione dusted her dress. " Umm, thank you for saving me, I guess."  
" You guess? Shouldn't that be a definite answer? We wouldn't have wanted that pretty little face of yours cracked open, even if you are the daughter of a titan." Her face flushed at this, and she pointed a finger at the face of heer rescuer. " Hey, that is enough! I said thank you because I was raised to have manners unlike you filthy barbaric others. WAR LOVING FREAKS."  
He sighed, "Are you guys still on this? It's been eons! There haven't been any wars between us and the little doughnuts up there, so why is everybody ticked off?"  
" oh phooey. Go back to where you belong, carrying the heavens."  
"What?!"

That's how it went for them. Every day, Atlas would go to the same river and she would be there. They argued, they laughed, and ran around. After some time, they became the best of friends. He was her companion, and she was his.

That day, Atlas had been working on building his house and noticed that Pleione had not arrived. Thinking that she would no longer come, he sighted and walked back to the forest to gather more wood. At that moment, Pleione came in sight, running towards him. Smiling, he turned around and advanced to his friend, but his smile quickly dissipated as well as the feeling of relief. She was in a terrible state, her dress torn in many places, her hair disheveled, as if she had been running away from someone. Her makeup was streaked on her face and she walked with a limp. Tears streaked down her face as she ran into his arms.  
"pea, what happened? Who did this to you?!" he asked in anger  
" Z-Z-Zeus…. H-h-h-he tried to- he tried to rape m-me"  
"What?!" He voiced in rage. " I'm going to kill him!"  
" No, Atlas, don't do it. You know that you are on thin ice with Zeus."  
" I don't care, you're my closest friend, how can I let this pass?"  
" If you did care, you would listen to me. The Titans and The Olympians are on shaky terms. I don't need any war. I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me. I don't want you to be lost forever from me. Please."  
Atlas eyed her carefully and sighed, knowing that she meant well. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he lead her to the bay." Come on, let's walk you to Leto's.

[Due to his treaty with Zeus, he only walks her to the area. Remember, Hera hates Leto, and Leto was the mother of the Olympians Artemis and Apollo. That means no Olympian will come near her.]

They grew to love each other very much, though they did not accept it. In a battle of hearts, they tried to ignore it, but their attempts were futile. Leto observed the way that Pleione reacted every time she came to talk to her and suspected a man was the one that was affecting her. She confronted her with this topic many times but alas, she received no answer. However, if Leto suspected something, did others as well?

_**The Empty Waters- The House of Oceanus, Father of Pleione**_

Oceanus observed his daughter. She was the only daughter who resembled her mother greatly. He noticed that she had more of a feminine glow around her, much like her mother. He had never seen this from her before. Immediately, suspicions arose. But who? Who would be courageous enough to woo the daughter of the great Oceanus? His questions were about to be answered.  
The day he decided to wait outside for Pleione was rather odd. He had woken to find her missing, and his wife had not made him food. He found no problems with family as well as rule over the original ocean. They called it the Empty Sea, for he ruled it, but not completely. His spirit was not complete, which weakened him. Though he was weak, he was not that weak or old to not see the man who accompanied his daughter. Oceanus frowned at this. He saw her lean in and embrace the tall figure and his blood boiled slightly. As she rushed toward the bay and ran in, the figure began to walk way. He again frowned at this. Why would he not walk her to the door? Seeing that his daughter was fast approaching the door, he walked in the house. She opened the door a few minutes after with a red face. " Hello Papa."  
" Hmph."  
She frowned quizzically, "Papa, what's wrong?"  
"Daughter, I have asked you multiple times if you have an acquaintance, yet you answer me with a no. Now I'll ask you this once and I want you to tell me the truth. Who was that man you were embracing?"  
Her face turned red with anger, " Are you accusing me of sleeping around? I have known no man."  
Tethys walked in from the kitchen, drying her hands. "Who is this man you are talking about?"  
Oceanus ignored her and continued his interrogation, " I never said you did, did I? Now I ask you for the last time, who was that man?"  
" Father, it is better for me and you if I do not tell you."  
He slammed his fist on the table while saying, "Pleione, tell me now."  
" Daddy, I can't-"  
" Pleione, if you don't tell me now, you will never step a foot out of this house again. I will make sure of it."  
Tears streamed down her face as she looked down to not meet the stone cold glare from her father's ocean blue eyes. " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Running away from her father, she ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Her sobs could be heard from the second floor as the throne room was filled with deathly silence.  
"Oceanus, did you really-" Tethys started.  
" Phoebe, I can't let this happening. You know the stakes. There is a rumor about Atlas living around this area. I suspect that he is her lover. If the Olympians hear about this-"  
" We will be sent to the pits of Tartarus while the world suffers for eternity, I know. But if it is true, you have to understand why she wouldn't tell you."  
"Yes but if this continues, if she bears him a child,"  
Tethys walked up to her husband and rubbed his shoulders. "Stop worrying. Lift the ban and let her live her life. Let us deal with the consequences. We have lived long enough."  
He slightly relaxed at this , yet he kept the stoic face that seemed to be permanently etched into his face. Pushing his wife away, he walked away. " You better hope that she knows what she's doing. If she doesn't, you will regret it."  
_Many Weeks Later_

Oceanus had lifted the ban on Pleione, yet he was still suspicious of her mysterious companion. His wife ignored his pleas for her to talk to Pleione and this infuriated him. How could he confirm his fears? It wasn't just anybody who had the right to come in and be with his daughter. He had certain expectations for that. So he decided approach his daughter about it.  
She had returned from a rendezvous, or as she called it 'a date' with her mystery man. He had promised his wife to not question her again, but he had to. She entered to house with a sigh, her back against the door. Oceanus stood behind the wall listening in to his daughter's conversation with his wife.  
"Mom, he did it! He kissed me!" Pleione said excitedly.  
" Oh really?" She said, clearly amused, "I still remember my first kiss. It was romantic and everything! Did you enjoy your date?"  
"Yes! WE had a picnic and we ran around chasing each other, and we watched the stars, oh it was so romantic."  
"Was it now. C'mon, go change and get washed up. We have visitors later, so you'll have to choose something to wear. OH and go call your sisters."  
Pleione nodded and headed toward the stairs. She turned around and faced her mother, " Where is Papa? I need to talk to him."  
Appearing behind her, he answered her question, " Yes?"  
" Good evening, Father, " she said, bowing.  
" Yes, yes. You may speak."  
As she rose from her previous position, she nervously stared at the ground. " Um Daddy….." she said, fumbling with her fingers, " Um, well uh, he-he"  
" He who?"

" Um, him, he wants to- to go see you tomorrow. He wants to talk to you."  
" Why now?" He question angrily, clearly annoyed."  
" He- he said he wants to get it over with. And he wants you to know who he is."  
At this, Oceanus turned around, heading toward the throne room. As he began to turn around Pleione lifted her head up expecting him to continue talking, but only received a short grunt.

Maybe…. He is changing.

_The next day_

Atlas was a rush of feelings.  
To say he was worried was an understatement. He knew what he was about to do could endanger the others, but he had to. If he just took her without asking, it would cause an uproar among the Titans. There were already many who did not approve of him being released, especially with the restrictions placed upon him. Anxiety wracked his brain as he stood in front of the door waiting for someone to answer. He continued to knock weakly until he heard a high pitched voice yell "I'm coming'. He tugged at the hood of his cape looking around nervously. The door opened to show a short woman of about 25 years with fiery red hair.  
" Forgive me, but do you have business here?" the maid asked.  
" Yes, I am here to see his majesty Oceanus." he replied with a little more confidence than he had before.  
" Okay, come on in." She lead him to the throne room, giving him a chair to sit in."His majesty will be with you in a moment."  
Minutes passed slowly for Atlas as he sat alone in the large room. He stared at the ceiling, which was encrusted with jewels and adorned with magnificent works of art. He was truly mesmerized by it, so much that he did not realize when Oceanus and his wife arrived.  
"Ahem," Oceanus said, "I believe that you are taken by the art on the walls. I would also like you to know that I don't accept hooded strangers in my home."  
Atlas pondered on this and slowly began to pull his hood off. " But I would like for my daughter to be able to tell me who you are first. Pleione!" He saw her bound down the stairs frantically and briskly walking toward the group. His heart began to pound faster when he saw her, but he controlled his thoughts and focused on the important things.  
"Yes Papa?"  
" Yes my daughter. I would like for you to tell me who this man is before I force him to. And you don't want that, do you? "  
" But Papa-"  
" But nothing." He replied calmly. His wife immediately frowned This is odd for him to do so, Tethys thought. Before Pleione could protest, Atlas stood up.  
" I don't need all this arguing. If you want to know who I am, fine I'll tell you myself." he said, taking his cloak off, " I don't care what anyone says, Olympian or titan. I love her with all my heart and I came here specifically to ask you for her hand in marriage."  
"Never!" He spat, glaring furiously, his gray eyes now flashing.  
"I say not. She is the other half of me, without her, I cannot survive."  
" Then die off. How do I know that you truly love her anyways. I avoided the first war , the second war, the third war, and even that last on, and I will not be in the center of this one."  
Atlas stood up from his chair, yet he was calm, "How do you know that you're in love if you never get a chance to experience it.  
" Powerful words that fall to my feet like the very dust you are. I never really understood why they brought you back but I know now that you are one who should be sealed in the depths of Tartarus, like the one who sent you out in the first place."  
Clearly not affected by the words said to him, Atlas continued, "Love can be a painful risk. To love means that risk must be taken, no matter how scary or painful, for only then will you experience the fullness of humanity of what we call love. If you're not ready to cry, if you're not ready to take the risk and if you're not ready to feel the pain, then you're not ready to fall in love."  
" To hell with that!" Oceanus yelled.  
" Sire, I only came here to ask. I did not come hear to receive insults and pain, though I clearly deserve that. I came here in an effort to avoid a war between the titans themselves. We have pride, and doing the opposite of what I did today would take that away from us. Whether you accept this or not, I will still ask Pleione to be my wife, and if she accepts, I will marry her." Atlas replied cooly, amidst all the yelling.  
" You-"  
" Papa, stop this immediately." Pleione warned, " You brought me up so that I would choose for myself, support peace and that war would only cause trouble. But you are doing the exact opposite. Atlas put himself out there to be punished and you only see the color of anger in front of you. So what if he lead the war," she continued her piercing eyes flashing calmly, "So what if is a barbarian? Time has passed, Father, and you need to learn that. I hope you find a place in your heart to forgive, because I do."  
" You might forgive, but I will never forget. I was once a mighty Titan, ruling over the vast waters. But now, look at me. I am nothing. They call me 'The empty King'. They call my palace, 'The Empty Waters'. I am ridiculed for what? Some foolish youngster who did not have time to think and only saw the color of blood and anger?"  
" Father, it was not only him. It was many of the Titans. We should not only blame him. We are all wrong on the inside, and we don't know it. You must not lose faith in life. Life is an ocean; if a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty. Today, I choose life, father, I will marry him. If you don't approve, then so be it."  
She walked away from the room, Atlas close behind. He turned around slowly saying, " I hope you have a place in your heart for forgiveness, sire. You as well, Madam. Good Day."  
The door closed softly as they exited the house. Oceanus put a hand to his head as he sat down . Tethys rubbed his back softly. The skies had been blue that day, clear as the purest waters. But at that moment, as if the heavens had understood, they changed to a dark gray. Empty and heartless. In their hearts they all knew that life would never be the same.

"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."  
― Mae West

**_Wedding of Pleione and Atlas, Year 301_**

It was a calm day. They were wary of the skies, for Zeus could strike at any moment. Pleione reserved 2 seats for her parents. One was filled. Her father did not come.

_**Birth of first child, Year 304**_  
It had been 3 years since the incident. Pleione had given birth to a daughter named Maia. She had blue eyes, much like her mother. Their daughter was blessed with a head of curly white hair and rosy cheeks. Pleione hoped that her father would come back, at least to see his grandchild. He had for her other sisters and brothers and felt slightly left out. She sent a card with a photo of their newborn to her parents. Only her mother called to congratulate her. She laid on the couch sighing and turned to the album which she began to fill. Suddenly, the door bell rang alerting the raven headed girl. She raised herself from where she was and went to answer the door. The visitor behind the door surprised her, which was an understatement.  
"D-dad?" She asked. In front of her stood her 6'5'' father, whose arms were filled with balloons and presents.  
"Can't I come to see my new granddaughter?"  
"S-Sure." She replied confusedly. Shaking her head, she let him inside her house. "Um, Atlas isn't home if you wanted to know. It's just me and the baby."  
Her father nodded slightly, putting the gifts on the table. She patted the seat next to her, motioning him to sit down. He instead chose to sit across from her.  
"Umm, Pleione, I know that we haven't been on the best terms for the past few years. "  
"Oh really?"  
"Y-Yes. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for missing all those moments. I'm sorry that I didn't go to your wedding, or come to the hospital or anything. I know I was wrong, but I was blinded by anger. You don't know how it feels to see your own daughter whom you cherish to be taken away. But I just want to say sorry. I want to ask for your forgiveness. Please." His face was solemn, lines on his face etched with worry. She saw this and stopped for a moment, but her confusion quickly shifted to anger.  
" How dare you? You come here and you think that sorry will fix everything? You think that you can just parade here with gifts and life will go on? That I would forget everything? Dad, he put his life out there just for your respect. Not just to asks you for my hand in marriage, but to gain acceptance. But you didn't think of that, did you? Not a single phone call in four years. FOUR years, dad! Why? What did I do that was so wrong? How could you make me suffer?"  
Her father's expression did not change. He understood why his daughter was furious with him but could not utter a word. "I don't know." he finally said  
" How about when Zeus swallowed Metis? You were mad then but you didn't say anything. You didn't abandon her. You still have contact with her. But me, you just cast me aside. Was all that care that you showed me when I was younger fake? Did you really hate me that much?"  
"Pleione, I know sorry won't fix things, but please at least let me not repeat the same mistake as before. I want to make sure I can be a better person in your life and the life of your family. But if you don't want that, I understand."  
Silence filled the room for a while as Oceanus simply stared at the ground. He could feel his daughter's glare at him. After a while, he rose up and headed out towards the door.  
"Wait," she called out, "Come see your granddaughter."

They walked up the stairs to the nursery, Pleione leading the way. The walls of the room were a lime green with draperies that were cream and pink. A small basket stood next to the white crib and was filled with diapers. She walked up to the crib and lifted her child up from the crib. Her eyes were closed, slightly fluttering with every breath, sighing in her sleep. Subconsciously sweeping away a silver curl, Pleione gazed at her daughter for a while before handing her to Oceanus. The small babe nestled in his arms caused a strange feeling to stir inside of him. Her small body seemed even tinier in his large, awkward arms.  
" Her name is Maia. She has your hair color, dad. It's funny though, there is no other resemblance of me except for the eye color. My eyes completely. After that, she's her father's daughter." Pleione said, chuckling.  
" She's- She's so… small." Oceanus stated. Pleione snorted, " Of course she is. I mean you should know, you've had billions of kids! Have you not held them before?"  
He blushed at this, " Yeah, but she's so unnaturally small. I mean, you were a big baby."  
"Hey!"  
The two laughed and teased each other for the duration of his visit. For Pleione, it was the happiest day of her life.

_**The Turning Point, Year 316**_

After their first child, Atlas and Pleione had 6 others: Sterope, who was a year younger than Maia, Celaeno, born in 306; Alcyone, born in 308; and the twins, thought they looked nothing a like, Taygete and Electra , born in 309. It was a surprise to the happily married couple when they had Merope, their last child, born in 311.

Their children has the oddest hair colors, as if a rainbow had dropped on their children. Silver, Scarlet, Blue, Blonde, and Brown dotted the childhood pictures of the children. They were the joys of their parents and others, bringing smiles to their grandparents, uncles, cousins, and aunts. Their parents were cautious to speak with others, for they knew that Zeus would strike at any moment. The effects of Zeus were apparent, for he shortened their life span to that of a mortal. They decided to reincarnate every time one died Zeus came his wife July 7th, 777. In the moment he did, his fate was sealed. Taking away his wife was a message to him that his days were numbered. The children were scarred, their innocence taken away, especially Electra. They lived in seclusion, changing their names and traveling the world. Reincarnating each time one passed, they escaped the wrath of Zeus. However Atlas was warned many times by the Oracle. He was given the same prophecy every time.

_Hear your fate, O dwellers of age_  
_The first sacrifice made in gold_  
_Seven of the past, seven of the skies_  
_Shall battle through love and sacrifice_  
_Or, if that be not, the whole land of Earth_  
_Shall mourn the death of a dove flying_  
_For not the strength of lions or of bulls shall hold him,_  
_Strength against strength; for he has the power of fire._  
_Now Woe is she who holds the beating heart of her lover_  
_Hides her face from the eyes of others._

For years, he tried to translate what the Oracle was trying to tell him. For years he buried himself in his office, trying to decipher the code, for he knew that Zeus would take him away from his children. However, his efforts were done in vain. For in the year 779, he was taken away, and put back to his place.

And he was never heard from since then.

* * *

These events passed through his mind as the weight of the world on his shoulders. His arms trembled under the globe. Those memories hadn't come to his mind in years. Why now? He inhaled sharply as he lifted up the Earth a little higher. At that moment, he felt a dark presence enter. He smelled blood and acid. His eyes stung, but he knew what he was facing. " You demons have nothing else to do, don't you?"

The demon cackled, his irises black, as well as his sclera. "You, the once great Atlas, now reduced to a sniveling weakling. You who could carry billions of planets with the palm of his hand, struggling to hold a ball of mud. Don't you regret meeting her? You probably do, don't you? Now Zeus is up there and bathing in luxury, while your woman's whereabouts are nowhere to be found and you are back to where you started. I almost pity your children, with the prophecy being put in action. I almost pity them, having to deal with all that nonsense. They could just be killed now."  
Atlas's eyes widened, "What!"  
The demon's eyes gleamed as a smirk appeared on his face. " I said almost"  
"NO, what do you mean about the prophecy?"  
"You remember that prophecy, the one you wasted your last final years with your kids on? C'mon, it's not like no one knew."  
"What is Zeus planning to do with them?!"  
" Nothing much, probably start a war, and kill some people." The demon said casually.  
"But-"  
" You thought he was done? Well I'm sorry to tell you this but Zeus is a madman who will do anything. I hope you're happy with the good news. You won't have any annoying brats to annoy you."

"Hey, WAIT!"  
The last this Atlas saw was the demons cackling face before a bright white light engulfed his vision.  
-_-_-_-_- -_-_- -_-_- -_-_- -_-_-_-_- -_-_- -_-_- -_-_- -_-_-_-_- -_-_- -_-_- -_-_-_-_- -_-

She ran towards the town square, breathing hard. Her legs began to tire, yet she continued on. Mira told her not to, but she did anyways. Her unruly blue hair flew around her face, causing an obstacle to her vision. She turned her head around and saw the advancing figure run faster. She turned at the corner into an alley way. Running down the street she found herself at a dead end. He had already spotted her and ran up. His red eyes were locked onto his target. There was no escape for her.  
" You," he called out, "Why are running away?"  
Levy's brown eyes widened in fear. " I can't talk to you"  
" You can't talk to me? Well you are now. So why can't you then?" He asked.  
"You're- You're a son of Olympus." Levy fearfully stated.  
His eyes widened in shock at this. " How do you know that?" She did not answer, " Just who exactly are you, shrimp?"

Yay! I finished it! Chapter 2 is finally out! Happy April Fools and Happy Easter. Please review! Sorry that it is so informative. This is needed. It's purpose will be explained late


End file.
